Problems
by bluexoctoberxchicka
Summary: Jack needs help with asking Katnappe out. Who's he gonna call? Hitch! JackxKat JackKat


I only own Annie, Jon, Kelsey, Mark, and Junior.

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jack asked.

"Sure, sit down." the red-haired man gestured to a seat in front of his desk. His son slumped down into the chair.

Jack finally spike. "Dad, there's this... girl..." before he got to say anything else, his dad frowned.

"Who, what age, picture."

"Her name is Ashley Peterson. She's 15, like me, and she's... right here." Jack pulled out a picture of Ashley and her cat that he had stolen out of her billfold.

"Pretty girl." Jack's dad said after handing the photo back to Jack.

"D-do you know anyone that can help me-y'know, uh, to suit up so to speak?" Jack asked his father nervously.

His dad looked around the room to make sure that Jack's mom wasn't in the room. He then pulled out a card and handed it to Jack. "Call him, don't let your mom find out though, she'd kill me."

Jack said thank you and left. He called the man on the card and got ready. He decided he didn't need to do anything and just sat in his 'lair' working on his robots. The man got there about 30 minutes later.

"Are you Jack?" the man asked. Jack nodded and the man looked him over. Finally he spoke.

"Okay, let's get to work." For about 30 minutes they commenced with Jack's makeover. Then Jack got to look in the mirror.

His eyeliner and goggles were gone. His Goth clothes were gone and in their place was a long-sleeved white t-shirt that had 'Go out with me Ashley' written in golden letters across the chest and a pair of plain blue jeans.

"Now then, Jack, what are you going to do to get her attention?"

Jack thought for a moment and answered "Can I show you ?" The man smiled and nodded.

They got into the man's car and left for Ashley's place. When they got there, Jack got out of the car and the man drove into some bushes near the porch to watch.

Jack took out his cell and dialed the # for a music station. He took out his hand-held radio and when Eric Clapton's 'You look Wonderful Tonight' came on he ran up to the door and turned up the volume as loud as he could and knocked on the door. A minute later, a woman in her late 30s came to the door. She smiled at Jack and yelled inside the house, "Ashley, someone's here to see you!"

Jack turned the music off and a moment later Ashley came to the door, slamming it. She turned to see Jack. She gasped. "What the heck do you want?"

Jack knelt down on one knee. "Ashley Peterson, will you go out with me?" he asked.

She gasped and asked in barely more than a whisper, "Is this a joke?"

Jack shook his head and answered, "Does it look like I'm joking?" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes" she whispered in his ear. "Come on in. I want my mom and dad to meet you."

Meanwhile-

Hitch and Jack's dad smiled at the same time.

"Thanks, Hitch, now you've saved two more lives." Jack's dad told his best friend.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Hitch responded with a smirk as he drove away from the Peterson's mansion.

4 Years Later-

Ashley Peterson inspected her dress.

"Sis?" 19-year old Ashley looked down at he 9-year old sister and her to-be husband's 9-year old brother.

"Yeah?"

"It's time." her sister said.

Annie met Jon and walked down the aisle as flower girl and ring bearer. Next, Mark and Kelsey met each other and walked down the aisle as best man and bridesmaid. Then, the wedding march began to play.

Ashley met her father and walked down the aisle. Tears dripped down her face and she stared at her to-be husband.

They said their vows and Ashley and her husband began a new.

16 Years Later-

"Ashley, I gave Junior Hitch's #" Ashley's husband confessed.

"You know you shouldn't bother him, he's old." Ashley stated disapprovingly.

He wrapped his arms around her swelling stomach, as if begging forgiveness.

"I love you Ashley." he whispered.

"I love you too, Jack."

I could make this a two-shot but I don't think I will.

R and R even though it sucked.


End file.
